


Just Had To Make Sure You Are Real:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, that Danny was there after his experience with Kang, & Greer.**Author’s Note: This is After Episode 1, Season 9.*





	Just Had To Make Sure You Are Real:

*Summary: Steve had to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, that Danny was there after his experience with Kang, & Greer.*

 

*Author’s Note: This is After Episode 1, Season 9.*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad to have Steve home after the night that they had. He had Steve taken care of, while he managed to get around him, Then he made a quick dinner for them both. The Five-O Commander was glad to be home.

 

“Everything is gonna be okay”, The Blond said, as he hugged him, Steve just nodded in response. Then, He watched his lover go to the bathroom, so he could complete his nightly routine. The Hunky Man thought that he was dreaming, as he watched his Danno do this.

 

He never thought that he would get to come back to this, He loved his life, & he wouldn’t change it for the world. Pleasant memories hit him one by one, It put a smile on his face, til Danny came out. The Blond saw this, & had a smile on his face too.

 

“You look happy, Babe, You are doing okay ?”, The Former Seal grabbed him, & snuggled, & cuddled against him, which the loudmouth detective didn’t mind. He raked his fingers through his dark hair. There a couple minutes of silence, before Steve speaks.

 

“I just want to make sure that you are real, & I wasn’t dreaming, You are always at my side, & that is what I want”, Steve said smiling, as he said this. Danny kisses him, which his lover returned, The Blond said this to him, as he led him to their bed.

 

“I love you, I always will, You gave me so much, & I am so grateful to you for being in my life”, Danny said, as they relaxed against each other, & forgetting about the awful day, & they fell asleep, & letting the peacefulness overtake them.

 

The Next Morning, Steve was making breakfast for them, He called the rest of the team, & told to take the day off, after the Governor told him too. “I am so glad that we get this time together”, He said, as he, & Danny kissed. They sat down, once the food was done, & was ready to start the day officially.

 

The End.


End file.
